kollektiveintelligenzfandomcom_de-20200214-history
CSCW Werkzeuge
Klassifikation der CSCW-Systeme *CSCW-Systeme decken verschiedene Kooperationsszenarien ab *Einteilung der Kooperationsszenarien nach verschiedenen Dimensionen **'Raum-Zeit-Szenario:' ***'gleicher oder verschiedener Raum / gleiche oder verschiedene Zeit **'Person-Artefakt-Rahmenwerk: ***wie wird Kommunikation zwischen den Gruppenmitgliedern unterstützt – direkt oder indirekt über Artefakte **'Unterstützte Interaktionsarten:' ***Kommunikation, Koordination und Kooperation **'Funktionale Kriterien:' ***Welche Arten von Funktionalitäten bietet das System an **'Nutzen der Klassifikation: ' ***Identifikation von Unterstützungsbereichen für CSCW-Systeme Quelle: Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) 'Raum-Zeit-Taxonomie' thumb|left|300px|Klassifikation von Groupware nach Raum und Zeit. Nach: (Johansen, 1991) synchron *gleiche Zeit und gleicher | verschiedener Ort asynchron *verschiedene Zeit und gleicher | verschiedener Ort aktuelle Situation (Business) *gleiche Zeit und verschiedener Ort *verschiedene Zeit und verschiedener Ort Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) - Seite 50 'Das 3K-Modell' thumb|left|300px|Klassifikation von Groupware nach den Interaktionstypen. Nach: (Teufel et al., 1995) Unterscheidung in drei Bereiche (in Bezug auf die Interaktion): *Kommunikation *Koordination *Koorperation Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) - Seite 53 'CSCW-Unterstützungsklassen' thumb|left|300px|CSCW-Unterstützungsklassen Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) - Seite 58 'Co-Authoring' *ein kleine Gruppe erstellt gemeinsam ein Dokument, z.B. einen Text oder eine Zeichnung. Diese Gruppe kann an einem Ort oder verteilt sein 'Co-Browsing mit GroupWeb' Basisfunktionen: *Gemeinsames Material betrachten (Co-Browsing) *Gemeinsames Material bearbeiten (Co-Authoring) 'Co-Authoring Werkzeuge' Ermöglichen einer Gruppe von Nutzern den gleichzeitigen Zugang und gemeinsames Arbeiten an einem Dokument (oder Teilen des Dokuments) *synchron *asynchron Wichtigste Co-Authoring Unterstützungsaspekte umfassen: *Rollen und Zugangsberechtigungen - z.B. Autor, Reviewer, Editor *Aktivitäten – nicht nur Schreiben, auch Recherche, Brainstorming, Planung, Zuordnung von Aufgaben, Editing, Review usw. *Authoring Strategien – wie würden Sie das organisieren? z.B.: **Einzelautor-Strategie – 1 Person schreibt am Dokument, aber Input von mehreren **Horizontal getrennte Autoren – Dokument unterteilt in einzelne Teile, jede Person verantwortlich für einen speziellen Teil **Gemeinsames Schreiben – alle Personen erzeugen Beiträge im gesamten Dokument Beispiele: *Google Docs & Spreadsheets **online Editing von Dokumenten & Tabellen mit real-time Kooperation mit anderen Nutzern *Eclipse mit Jazz Plugin **kooperative SW-Entwicklung (sync/async) 'Koordinationsunterstützung' Ein wichtiger Teilbereich von CSCW ist die Unterstützung von Koordination für einen effizienten und zuverlässigen Ablauf von Koorperation. 'Groupware vs. Workflow-Managementsysteme' *Workgroup Computing: Groupware **Informationsorientiert: ***Betonung des Austauschs und der gemeinsamen Bearbeitung von Informationen, Daten, Dokumenten **Prozesstyp: schwach strukturierte Prozesse, hohe Variabilität ***Beispiele: Spezialaufträge, Produktentwicklung *Workflow Computing: Workflow-Management-Systeme (WfMS) **Prozessorientiert: Koordinierung von Tätigkeiten und Ressourcen ***Festlegung der jeweils auszuführenden Aktivitäten ***Bereitstellung notwendiger Daten und Dokumente ***Aufruf von Anwendungssystemen **Prozesstyp: strukturierte, sich wiederholende Prozesse ***Ablauf nach dem gleichen oder ähnlichem Schema ***die jeweils nächste Aktion ist eindeutig bestimmbar ***Beispiele: Routinefälle von Kernprozessen *Architektur eines Workflow Management Systems: : thumb|left|300px|Workflow-Management-System Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) - Seite 95 'Kommunikationsunterstützung' thumb|left|400px|Koordination durch Kommunikation in CSCW Zentrales Element: Kommunikation! Systeme zur Unterstützung der Kommunikation Aktuelle Kommunikationswerkzeuge: *E-Mail Infrastrukturen (asynchron) *Foren / Newsgroups (asynchron) *Audio/Videokonferenzsysteme (synchron) *Mobiltelefonie (synchron) *Text-Chat / Instant Messaging (synchron) *Virtuelle Welten (synchron) Medienwahl bei der Kommunikation thumb|left|400px|Kontext der Medienwahl Media Richness Theorie *Aufgaben sind charakterisiert durch Unsicherheit und Mehrdeutigkeit *Medien sind charakterisiert durch Medienreichtum (Symbolvarietät, Anzahl der hinweisegebenden Kanäle, Maß an Persönlichkeit, Feedback-geschwindigkeit) Je mehrdeutiger die Aufgabe, desto reicher sollte das Medium sein *Praxisbeispiel: Email für Terminabsprachen, Face-to-Face Treffen für kontroverse Themen 'Symbolic Interactionist Perspective' *Erweiterung der Media Richness Theorie um **Kontext (geografische Distanz, Zeitzonenunterschiede, Zeitdruck, Zugang zu Daten und Medien etc.) **symbolische Bedeutung Je höher die Wichtigkeit, desto höher die Reichhaltigkeit Je höher die Dringlichkeit, desto niedriger die Reichhaltigkeit *Praxisbeispiel: Handyanruf für dringende Fragen, persönliches Gespräch bei Einstellung/Entlassung 'Social Influence Model' *Medienwahl aufgrund sozialer Einflüsse, wahrgenommene Mediencharakterstika und Erfahrungen **Medienwahl wird durch Aussagen anderer und eigenen Erfahrungen beeinflusst **Medienwahl findet aufgrund von subjektiv rationaler Wahl statt Je sinnvoller die Mediennutzung erscheint, desto eher wird das Medium verwendet *Praxisbeispiel: Telefon weil es griffbereit ist, Email weil man dann bis zum nächsten Tag Ruhe hat 'Channel Expansion Theorie' *Mediennutzung hängt von Erfahrung ab **Mit Erfahrung ändert sich die Nutzung des Mediums und erweitert sich (Smiley als Ersatz für fehlende soziale Signale) Je länger ein Medium genutzt wird, desto reicher wirkt es *Praxisbeispiel: Smileys in Chat und Email, Slang (*rofl* etc.), ASCII Art * /)/) * =(';')= *(")0!0(") 'Kritische Masse Theorie' *Kommunikation ist nur mit Gesprächspartnern sinnvoll **Early Adopters als Vorbild für spätere Nutzer **Wenn die kritische Masse an Nutzern nicht erreicht wird scheitern, ansonsten rapider Anstieg Je mehr Nutzer ein Kommunikationsmedium nutzen, desto wertvoller wird es für alle *Praxisbeispiel: Telefon (Buch der 99 Narren), WAP, erste UMTS Nutzung etc 'Awareness-Unterstützung' Für den Erfolg von Gruppen spielt Awareness eine entscheidene Rolle und ist somit ein wesentlicher Bestandteil von CSCW-Anwendungen. *Awareness als Voraussetzung für Kooperation *“awareness is an understanding of the activities of others, which provides a context for your own activities”(Dourish&Belotti 1992) *gegenseitige Koordination anhand Information über: **stattfindenden Aktivitäten, **beteiligten Akteure **Gemeinsamen Artefakte **die Arbeitsumgebung *Awareness als Gruppenwahrnehmung **Information über die Präsenz und aktuellen Status/Kontext anderer Gruppenmitglieder *Beispiel: **Awareness in Instant-Messaging Systemen ***Skype Awareness-Architekturen thumb|left|400px|Awareness-Architekturen Computer-Supported Cooperative Work (M. Koch, T. Gross, 2007) - Seite 60 Kontext der Medienwahl *Media Richness Theorie *Symbolic Interactionist Perspective *Social Influence Model *Channel Expansion Theorie *Kritische Masse Theorie 'Teamunterstützung' *Hauptsächlich Unterstützung der Arbeit an gemeinsamen Dokumenten bzw. Informationsaustausch *Asynchrone Systeme zur Teamunterstützung: **Gruppeneditoren zum gemeinsamen Bearbeiten von Text und Bildern **Systeme zur Unterstützung von Gruppenentscheidungen (z.B. gIBIS) **gemeinsame Arbeitsbereiche oder Teamräume. **Synchrone Systeme zur Teamunterstützung ***Gruppeneditoren zum gemeinsamen gleichzeitigen Bearbeiten von Text und Bildern ***Systeme zur Echtzeitunterstützung von Gruppenentscheidungen *Systeme zur asynchronen Teamunterstützung (insbesondere gemeinsame Arbeitsbereiche oder Teamräume) sind häufig in Intranet-Portale integriert. *Im Gegensatz zu Betriebssystem-Funktionalität zum gemeinsamen Bearbeiten von Dokumenten (z.B. Verteilte Dateisysteme) bieten gemeinsame Arbeitsbereiche meist spezielle Unterstützung für Awareness und die Vergabe von Rechten. *Beispiele: **WIKIS als Werkzeug für Teamünterstützung **Document Management Systems **Shared Workspaces (Teamräume) Quelle: Fachhochschule Stralsund, Collective Intelligence, Prof.Dr. J. Novak Kategorie:CSCW-Werkzeuge Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Taxonomie Kategorie:3K-Modell Kategorie:CSCW-Unterstützungsklassen Kategorie:Co-Authoring